massive_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kazume
Kazume is Jipan's brother, who has the power of telepathy, remaining hidden for thousands of years, only revealing himself during the siege of Endymion castle, facing Jipan in the throne room of his palace, beating him in a straight fight, but refusing to finish him. Jipan takes his chance and kills Kazume, who refuses to hate Jipan until the end. Powers Kazume has the power of telepathy, which isn't as weak as it sounds. Kazume has had thousands of years to master this power, able to use the power to steal his opponents techniques, learn his opponent's weaknesses from his opponent and seeing every single thought, including those that give away the attacks they are about to use, allowing him to effectively predict, counter and steal any attack that his opponent tries. On weaker beings, Kazume can even take control of them, controlling their actions through thought and turning entire armies against each other. Kazume's most deadly technique involves pushing a barrage of images and thoughts into his opponent's brain to overload it and cause their brain to effectively melt. Kazume vs. Jipan(Chaos Jipan) Kazume's final fight is against Chaos Jipan during the siege of Endymion, where he makes it to Jipan's throne room without a single beast of chaos so much as drooling on him. Kazume faces Jipan, who recognises him as his younger brother. Jipan asks Kazume how he managed to survive all this time and Kazume explains that he had a preminition of the attack on the island which killed Jipan's friends, family and master, and tried to warn everyone, but no one believed him. Kazume also reveals that Jipan's master was actually an outlaw of his planet, who had managed to escape to Earth, and was being hunted down by the gods by the order of the ruler of its home planet. The human inhabitants of the island were executed by the gods for harbouring a fugitive. Jipan is enraged by this and accuses Kazume of lying, beginning the fight. The fight doesn't last very long, but is rather intense, Kazume ending up the victor because of his ability to predict every one of Jipan's moves and counter them effectively. However, despite all that Jipan has done, he refuses to finish him off, because he is Kazume's brother. Jipan takes this momentary advantage and inflicts a mortal wound upon Kazume, which causes fatality within seconds. As Kazume dies, Jipan roars 'why won't you hate me?!', but Kazume just smiles and dies. Naturally, Kazume is not dead, because of his power, his soul cannot pass on into the next world, and he is forced into another body or form that contains a soul of relatively equal strength. Of course, the only one of these is Jipan. E.N.D. As Chaos Jipan is faced by the last humans near the planet's core, Kazume momentarily surprises him and takes control of Jipan for long enough to force him to plunge himself into the planet's core, fusing Jipan's and Kazume's souls together with Gaia (The soul of the planet). Whilst fused with Gaia, Jipan takes control of the power, causing the Earth to go haywire and forcing Kazuki to sacrifice himself in order to settle Gaia and wipe out Jipan's consciousness. As a side effect of this, Gaia rejects the physical form of Jipan, along with Kazume and Jipan's souls. However, due to the low time perception of Gaia, this rejection doesn't happen for around a month. Kazume's return Jipan is, as stated above, rejected from Gaia, the planet's core, around one month after his consciousness was erased. Kazume's soul is once again trapped within Jipan's body, along with Jipan himself. However, Kazume now has full control of the body, and is now able to wield both his own and Jipan's power. Jipan's consciousness was not fully erased, though, but it is weakened, forcing Kazume to constantly supressthe consciousness in order to prevent it from recovering and regaining control of his body. If Kazume is distracted from this for any reason, Jipan will rise up and take control again until Kazume is able to take control back from him. This means that, if Kazume is knocked out or faints or is apparently killed, Jipan will emerge and take over until Kazume recovers. Because of Jipan's soul seal, the same soul seal that forces the souls of all the gods he has defeated within him to draw power from, Kazume is trapped in Jipan's body indefinitely. Also, because of Jipan's immortality, Kazume can't be killed. The closest he can be to dead is to have his soul in a coma. He can't even sleep without Jipan taking over. He also doesn't have to eat or drink in order to survive. After Kazume emerged from Gaia, he fell into a crack in reality caused by the Destroyer, which caused him to be sent into a different universe.